50 Shades of Immortals Queen
by Rafflesia Arnoldi
Summary: The ponies must save the world once more as an all-powerful force threatens to destroy everything! Can they band together, or will their friendship be torn apart by forces they do not yet understand?


it started out like a day like any other wherein poknie pie was out walking arounf Pony Ville with her best friend in the whole world Cranky Doodle Donky wjhen Rainbow Dssh came out of the sky and shouted at them "OMFG YOU GUYS!11111! therres something weird happening in the everfree forest we have to hurry and get the elements of hormony toi stop it!111!"

and so pinkie departed from cranky who was left feeling very sad because his best froiendf just left him to go hang out with younger prettier animals. piknkie pie quickly rushed to AJ's farm to get her apple farmer friend, because that was AJ's special talents was farming apples, to tell her the bad news. "AJ!" she screamed as she jumped over the bfence into the apple fields to find AJ kicking papples off of the trees to so she could collect them to make apple ciders and pies and other things to sell so that she could pay bills and other things that responsible adults did with the money they made fdrom their jobs.  
"What is it cant you see im busy, Pinkie, i have to harvest all these apples so that I can make pies," she said as she walked over to her frined sweat dripping from her face. it was clear she had ben working hard all day tirelessly. "BUT AJ THE WORLD IS IN DANGER SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN THE FOREST!1!1!1!2!" Pinkie shouted paniced. "well okay, Pinkie," AJ said hestitantly. "But I gotta harvest all these here papples firsdt and can you help me so it gets done faster then i can come help you do whatever is goping on on the foest."

and so Pininkie Poe helped AJ to harvest all of gthe apples in the papple fields so that they could go help oyut in the forst. when they finishged a few minutes later thjey had many buckets of apples ready to turn into pie. but the pies would have to wait iuntil later when they werent saving the world form evil and certain doom which was what was happening now. so they rushed to the woods to meet up with their other four bestest frioends who were alreadyt there plus celestia who was also there to help out because she was really scared that somkethiong bad was hap[ening.  
"po9inkie and AJ celestia said looking at them," you are finally herew what took you so long?" she asked questioningly.  
"We had to jarvest apples" AJ said,"i am sorry we took so long but were here now. and what do we need to do."  
"Go into thje forest," Celetsia said looking at the forst," and find out what is happening tyhere. I will stay here in case anything happens. good luck."

and SO THEYT WENT INTO THE EVERFREE FOREST TO INVESTIGate and as they were walking throughj the trees they heard sounds like theyd never heard before and they all looked at eachother, scarred, not sure what was out there but whatever it was they could handle it because they had saved thew world before and were very brave. as they looked around fluttershy saw something move in bevagina bush but she was very scared and didn't say anything, she instead juyst hid behind RD. "are you okayt bby?" RD asked whren she saw Fluttershy hiding behind her. "oh uhm yes i just uhm...you know...i'm okay i just thought i saw somethingh..."she squeaked peeking at her friend.  
"Oh well what did you see?" she asked looking around, "Because ill kick it's butt for you." "uhm well it was over there"  
RD quickly flew at the bush flutteryshu pointed at punching whatever was in there.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH" princess Luna screamed as RD punched her in her face and knocked out a tooth and blood ran down her mouth and dripped to the ground pooling at her feet.

"whatr you doing in there" RD asked backing up and looking at Princess Luna"I was jyst going for a walk," she sobbed grossly cowering from RD.  
"oh" RD said as she wiped Princess luna's blood off her hoof. she turned around codly and walked back to her friends because she didnt like Princess Luna very much even thoiugh she knew she wasnt evil.

OR WAS SHE?!11222?2?


End file.
